Jillian Chen and Sharlene Chen
Jillian Chen and Sharlene Chen are twins appearing in Cross Fight B-Daman eS VII. They both are Leon's teammates in Team Dreadnought. They both loyal to Leon who they claimed to be the leader of their clan now. Jillian uses "Hurricane Dragon" with Hydro Stabilizer as her version-up parts, and Sharlene uses "Navalgazer Dragon" with Hydro Arm as her version-up parts. Official Bio They are the twins that accompany Leon in his search for his sister. Jillian is the older sister, Sharlene is the younger sister. They both identical but Jillian is more serious while Sharlene somehow is an airhead. Due Sharlene's personality, Jillian always gets mad at her. They both used "Hurricane Dragon" as their partners. Appearance Jillian Jillian has light blue hair and dark yellow eyes. Her hair is tied to her right by a teal band and some parts of her clothes are teal. She and Sharlene wore identical clothes but Jillian wore reddish purple shirt and blue skirt. She always has a serious expression than her sister who has a more laid-back face. Sharlene Sharlene has light blue hair and dark yellow eyes. Her hair is tied to her left by a blue band (whereas Jillian's is teal and to the right) and some parts of her clothes are dark blue. She and Jillian wore identical clothes but Sharlene wore dark blue shirt and blue shorts. Sharlene's expressions are more calmer than her sister; rather than a daring look she has a more laid-back face. Personality Jillian Jillian is more serious and passionate than Sharlene, and also pretentiously looks down on others. She always get mad at Sharlene who always slow to catch up anything. She is also loyal to Leon, one point noted as she claimed Riki them do not have the rights to talk to Leon, who is the Leader of the Souryuu Clan. Actually, she can be a very nice person. Sharlene Sharlene has a more calm, carefree and forgetful personality. She always seems to be an airhead which made Jillian mads at her sometimes. It can also be noted that she is scary when she gets mad. History Jillian and Sharlene were friends with Leon and believes the legend of the Soryu child when Leon told them. Sharlene says she wants to see all kinds of things when she gets off the island, which proves that she might be an adventurous person. She also says she wants to eat a lot of delicious food, and added that 'Someday is one day, so...when?' which also implies that she is clueless. When Leon is recovered in Jillian and Sharlene are shown that she is happy of the fact that the wind came back to Leon. They both is also loyal to the Chief and Leon, and keeps trying to believe in the legend but they both slowly begins to doubts it. Biography Media * Cross Fight B-Daman eS VII ** Appeared in : ''' CFVII 01 (Cameo) - TBA ** '''Mentioned in : TBA B-Daman/s Quotes Trivia * Jillian and Sharlene are twins originated from Cardfight Vanguard franchise. * Both their birthdays are on December 13. * Both their bloodtype are A. * Kinni, Jillian and Sharlene are the only ones who owned dragons that's not one of the "Nine Dragons". References Names Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Dragon Type B-Daman Users Category:Cross Fight B-Daman eS VII Category:Crystal Dimension